


When You're Lovin Me

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [27]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Isaac, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Incest, Jealousy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Love, M/M, Middle of Everywhere Era, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Taylor, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Taylor's jealous and Isaac wants to show him he has no reason to be.





	When You're Lovin Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rough Sex

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Isaac questioned as he stepped into the hotel room after Taylor, shutting the door behind him. "You've been an asshole for most of the day and I don't know what your problem is."

Taylor turned on his heel as he narrowed his eyes to look at Isaac, knowing now would be the perfect time to be honest but he wasn't sure his honesty would do him any good. It would only make matters worse, especially when Isaac told him he was crazy.

"I don't have a problem," Taylor retorted, choosing to lie. Hoping that Isaac wouldn't see through it.

But the way Isaac looked at him as if he could see through him, he knew that he would see through the lie. Soon he'd call Taylor's bluff like he always did when he knew Taylor was lying to him.

Isaac shook his head as he walked closer to Taylor. Taylor had to back against a wall as Isaac boxed him in and he swallowed hard.

"You're lying to me," Isaac stated as he locked eyes with Taylor. Taylor felt his heart begin to beat faster in his chest. "I don't know why you are, but you are, and I should punish you for that."

Raising an eyebrow Taylor kept his eyes locked on Isaac's. "Punish me?" he asked wondering just how Isaac planned to punish him. How he planned to handle this lie that Taylor was giving him.

After all, they had made a pact several years ago not to lie to one another anymore.

"Yes, punish you," Isaac stated his tone cold. Cold enough that Taylor felt like shivering. "Maybe I'll withhold sex from you."

Again Taylor swallowed hard as he shook his head. "You wouldn't dare," he said hoping that Isaac wouldn't be that cruel.

Isaac knew how much Taylor needed sex after concerts. It helped him unwind in ways and get all the energy he had on stage out.

"Oh but I will unless you tell me why you've been an asshole to me all day," Isaac smirked as he leaned into Taylor, close enough that their hips were now against each other. All Taylor could do was let his eyes flutter shut as he felt Isaac's erection through the material of his clothes.

An erection that matched Taylor's own.

It was another reason he didn't want his brother to withhold sex from him. He was as hard as a rock and needed release and he didn't want it with some stranger.

Maybe a stranger would have done a few years back but that was before he had Isaac like this. Before he knew Isaac was just as fucked up as him and wanted the forbidden sin they indulged in when they fucked each other.

Sighing Taylor opened his eyes as he felt a blush coating his cheeks now. "I didn't like that one tweet you retweeted," he admitted finally hating how vulnerable he felt. "The one from Jonny about how he could see your house from the golf course. I don't even like the fact that he knows where your house is," he confessed.

A part of him felt even more vulnerable now.

Isaac knew his secret, that he had a jealous side. One that was triggered by Isaac's ex-boyfriend from years ago. The first boy Isaac had dated when he was a teenager and one Taylor was sure he'd always love. Maybe even more than he loved him.

"Are you jealous?" Isaac questioned almost as if he found the idea funny which made Taylor blush even more.

"Maybe," Taylor spoke his voice low as he did everything to avoid Isaac's gaze even if Isaac was almost literally on top of him.

"You are," Isaac stated which made Taylor lift his head as he eyed his brother. "You really have nothing to be jealous over though. I don't want Jonny. Not anymore anyway," he sighed before chewing on his lip. "But you won't believe a word I say so I'm going to have to show you aren't I?"

Taylor shrugged, "I mean I'm not sure how you can show me," he said because, in the end, he wasn't sure there was a way for Isaac to show him he had nothing to be jealous of.

"Oh I'm sure I know a few ways," Isaac muttered out. Before Taylor could ask him what he meant, Isaac's lips were on his in a kiss that was rough.

Rough but very much everything Taylor needed right now. To feel Isaac's lips on his own and know it was him he was kissing and not some old teenage flame.

Responding to the kiss Taylor let his hands go down to rest against Isaac's waist. A moan coming out of his mouth when Isaac bit down on his bottom lip hard. His cock twitched slightly in his jeans which were starting to feel tighter than they had already felt.

Taylor suspected that now, since he confessed what was bothering him, that Isaac wouldn't be withholding sex.

In fact, Taylor was sure the way he was going to show him things would be through sex. It was sex after all that helped them connect and say the things they normally couldn't say to each other. Mainly because things with them were always an ongoing balancing act between extreme love and extreme hate.

The hate part having subsided some since they started having sex but, well, sometimes it could pop up. Especially when arguments between them got extra heated.

Letting his eyes fall shut as Isaac's mouth moved down onto his neck, Taylor moved his hips up into Isaac's, shivering when Isaac let out a moan against his skin.

His breath hit Taylor's skin and caused goosebumps to form as well as made Taylor moan out again.

"I need you Ike," Taylor muttered out softly, his grip on Isaac's waist getting a bit tighter. "Please."

Moving his lips off Taylor's neck, Isaac lifted his head, "Since you asked so nicely," he said with a smirk on his face. A smirk that made Taylor's heart flutter some like a pathetic idiot in love.

Which maybe he was a pathetic idiot in love.

Staying silent though Taylor watched as Isaac moved away, walking to the bed in the room, his clothes coming off as he did so.

The sight of his naked brother sitting down on the bed being enough to finally make Taylor move. Doing like Isaac had done, he undressed on the way to the bed, letting his clothes fall wherever and hoping he had time in the morning to find them and put them in the bag for his dirty clothes.

Tomorrow was an off day and he had planned on doing his laundry at a nearby laundromat.

Making it to the bed, Taylor sat down beside Isaac, leaning in for another kiss. This time as they kissed his hand went around Isaac's cock.

He stroked it slowly which caused his brother to moan into the kiss as well as feed Taylor's ego. Again knowing that it was him doing this with Isaac and not Jonny.

He was the one making Isaac feel so damn good. He was the one his brother wanted right now. He'd be the one going home with Isaac once the tour was over.

Pulling away from the kiss Taylor kept his hand moving on Isaac's cock, "You going to fuck me?" he asked him as they locked eyes. Brown eyes on blue ones.

Taylor almost positive that he could sometimes lose himself by looking into Isaac's eyes. Especially once the sex was done and they held each other after. Because then Isaac's eyes were so full of love for him and it was a sight he loved to see.

He loved knowing that despite everything, Isaac still found a way to hold onto his love for him even when Taylor was sure he also made Isaac hate him too.

Maybe his love for Taylor was always enough to overpower that hate. Sort of like how it was for Taylor as well.

"No," Isaac told him with a shake of his head. "Going to let you fuck me tonight," he said and the words Isaac spoke made Taylor pause.

They made him think he was dreaming because it was so rare when Isaac let Taylor fuck him. Usually it was Taylor being fucked and Taylor had no objections to that. He loved it when Isaac fucked him but he also really loved the moments when Isaac changed things up and let Taylor fuck him.

It made Taylor feel special because he knew how much Isaac didn't really like being the bottom. Isaac just never liked submitting to anyone. Not like Taylor did.

"Oh," Taylor whispered out but before he could say more Isaac kissed him again and as they kissed Taylor's ability to function finally came back.

His hand began to move on Isaac's cock again.

The kiss continued until Isaac was ready to move away and get on all fours. Taylor doing his best not to whimper at the loss of Isaac's lips on his though it was hard not to. At least he had a nice incentive staring at him in the form of Isaac's ass.

His ass which was ready and waiting for Taylor.

Licking his lips Taylor moved up slightly. Getting himself aligned with Isaac and after he had, he had to fight the urge to ask Isaac if this was what he wanted.

Afraid if he asked Isaac would change his mind, which was the last thing Taylor wanted. Not when moments like this were so rare.

So instead of saying anything, he just slid into Isaac with a moan, surprised at how easy it was and Taylor couldn't help but wonder if Isaac had prepared himself before this somehow. If this had been a plan of his all along because he knew something was up with Taylor and had expected to get to the bottom of it.

An idea that made sense as well as made Taylor a bit angry because how could Isaac play him like that?

Shaking his head though, he refused to think about that right now. Instead he began to move his hips as he let himself move in his brother. His nails going back into Isaac's waist though this time he was anything but gentle. He held on tight enough that he was sure Isaac would have marks tomorrow.

Just like he wasn't being that gentle with his thrusts either. He was letting his anger take over now and moving as hard and as fast as he could. Wanting to make sure Isaac felt it for days.

Felt him for days.

Leaning down a bit Taylor slowed his movements some but not much. "You like this Isaac?" he asked him softly before biting his shoulder.

A loud moan coming from his older brother's mouth. The moan being enough to continue to spurn Taylor on in his fucking. His nails digging deeper into Isaac's skin when he didn't answer him.

"I said do you like this Isaac?" Taylor asked again his voice firmer now. He wanted to hear Isaac talk, tell him what he knew was true. It gave him more of a thrill to hear Isaac confirm what he already knew. He was a narcissist after all.

"You know I do," Isaac grunted out as he moved back on Taylor's cock. An action that made Taylor moan now as well as turning him on even more than he already was.

He hadn't been expecting it, but leave it to Isaac to throw him a curveball. Change things up a bit, though Taylor wouldn't let him for long.

Instead he started moving again and this time he moved with a mission. The mission of getting himself and his brother off.

Making sure that they both felt good in the end.

"I love you," Isaac spoke softly his words breaking Taylor out of his own head. It made Taylor slow down and caused his heart to do that weird pathetic flutter thing again.

Leaning down he bit Isaac's shoulder again before letting his lips kiss the place where he had bit down at. He wanted, in his own fucked up way, to show that he loved Isaac too. That deep down he knew Isaac loved him and that Jonny in the end meant nothing to him.

That for now and hopefully forever it would always be Taylor. No matter how mad he made Isaac at times or how mad Isaac made him.

Love and hate after all did walk a very thin line.

"Love you too Ike," Taylor spoke right as he released inside of Isaac. His hips slowing altogether as his eyes fell shut.

His hand somehow moved from Isaac's waist and went to his cock where he stroked Isaac until Isaac too came, coating Taylor's hand with the sticky substance that he'd have to wash off soon.

But for a few more seconds Taylor just wanted to savor being inside of his brother. Knowing how much he was loved.


End file.
